This study attempts to implement and then evaluate two short-term educational programs to prevent AIDS among adolescents who are likely to engage in high risk behaviors. We intend to demonstrate the effectiveness of at least one of these short-term programs, so that it may then be used to educate other adolescents who are also involved in unsafe behaviors and are unable to receive long-term intervention. The objectives of the project are: 1. to compare the effectiveness of two kinds of short-term intervention in promoting a positive attitude in adolescents toward AIDS prevention, one consisting primarily of group discussion and the other providing training in methods of AIDS prevention. 2. to assess the effectiveness of these interventions in reducing the high risk behaviors associated with HIV infection among adolescents. The sample will consist of 300 teenagers (age 12 to 19), who are in residential centers. They will be randomly assigned to three groups: (1) a control group which will receive intervention only after the data are collected, (2) a second group will first be provided with the latest information about AIDS prevention (for 1.5 hours) and then discuss their life and future aspirations and their relation to AIDS prevention for (1.5) hours. Finally, this group will participate in fourteen hours of group discussions on topics related to AIDS prevention, (3) the third group will also receive the latest information on AIDS prevention and discuss their life options and their relation to AIDS prevention. However, this third group will receive fourteen hours of skills training in AIDS prevention. We will assess each groups level of about the nature and prevention of AIDS, their attitude toward AIDS prevention, and their engagement in high risk behaviors. To do this assessment, we will use self-report questionnaires before and after each intervention and at a six month follow-up assessment.